dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eobard Thawne (Prime Earth)
Reality Would you guys mind if I create a reality page for Zoom's Possible Future?--MysteryScooby (talk) 14:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :What is Zoom's Possible Future? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::The year is 2463 A.D.. Do you need a description or...--MysteryScooby (talk) 15:40, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::If no other major characters appear in it, it can just go on this page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:46, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Barry Allen, Wally West, and Rip Hunter appear. On either case, I'm gonna make a page for Carter.--MysteryScooby (talk) 18:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Picture With the recent revamp Zoom is getting in The Button story going on, would anyone be opposed to changing the picture to this textless version of Batman #22 after it comes out? --Sromero78 (talk) 03:40, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :The only concern I have, is that I'm not sure which Zoom is this? New Earth? Prime Earth? If the Zoom that died is the Prime Earth one, then sure. - S.S. (talk) 05:42, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::This is Prime Earth Zoom. They showed him escape from Iron Heights and remember Flashpoint at the end of Flash 19, which led straight into The Button. --Sromero78 (talk) 05:59, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Given how they've been playing with things, it reads more as the New Earth Thawne was recreated, including memories up to his death, and substituted for the Prime Earth version. :::- Byfield (talk) 10:52, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::You can clearly see that Thawne is wearing a New 52 variation of his original costume. Let's just change the picture. ::::- DCLover1995 :::::Even though the Eobard seen in The Button is very reminiscent of his New Earth version, I do remember that Eobard has actually been shown wearing a new version of his original outfit ever since . Consistently. Since there's no reason Barry would have seen New Earth Eobard then, I assume his original outfit is simply meant to be his Rebirth appearance. And, given Rebirth is nearly one year in, I think we should consider changing the picture. - Ver-mont (talk) 00:39, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Lightning color I know I'm late at asking this, but what does black mean? DCLover1995 (talk) 20:24, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :It was never revealed, but we can assume black just slows time since white accelerates it. --Sromero78 (talk) 21:54, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Absolute existence Is it ever explained how Flashpoint made Thawne a living temporal paradox? DCLover1995 (talk) 16:49, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :It's because he was in the timestream when Barry altered reality, not on earth, making him uneffected by Flashpoint. Somehow this also made him immune to all time alterations. --Sromero78 (talk) 21:34, July 18, 2017 (UTC) New 52/Rebirth Eobard is Pre-Flashpoint Eobard With what has been just revealed, I truly think New Earth Eobard's page should be merged with Prime Earth Eobard. They are the same person with the same history. :Nope. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:48, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Why is that? They are the same person.--ShinySephiroth (talk) 16:02, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Now that I've read it: it's way too early to call it that. It could just as well be a situation similar to Wally. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:07, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with Tupka. I think this the same thing happened to him that happened to Wally. He gained memories of pre flashpoint, as well as the alterations made to the timeline, only to a much higher degree than Wally, making it seem like he is his past self. --Sromero78 (talk) 19:19, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :So is the consensus in the community that these people are not the pre-Flashpoint counterparts, but just that they inherited their memories? I was under the assumption that they are all the same people but their memories were altered. I'm just trying to figure it out and not arguing ^_^ It's the internet and I felt like I should clarify that haha I'm really trying to understand. Thank you guys very much for the discussion so far!--ShinySephiroth (talk) 22:17, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Technically, yes, the Prime Earth versions of characters are the "edited" and rebooted versions of their pre-Flashpoint counterparts, making them the same person but with an altered life. This is why there are different pages for New Earth and Prime Earth, because while they may technically be the same person, the Prime Earth version of them could have a vastly different history. --Sromero78 (talk) 22:54, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Isn't the first part of his bio part of new earth thawnes history/shouldn't it be mover there? The prime earth version was some kind of evil dictator as it says below it. Also, hunter zolomon is from new earth and brought Thawne into this timeline with him, so both could be here, one was killed by Dr. Manhattan, while the other by Iris. Anotherbatmanfan 17:48, February 25, 2019 Image Change The current image has the wrong emblem (red on white); the new one is also more clearer - :I don't think something as minor as the emblem is enough of a reason to change the picture, considering the color varies from artist to artist. I have seen it red on white, red on black, and red on purple. --Sromero78 (talk) 20:39, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I've only ever seen it red on black (Thawne) and red on purple (Zolomon) before - and those weren't mistakes, but intentional. This was evidently intentional. Throughout Rebirth, Thawne has been depicted with a red on black emblem; Both Batman #21 and #22 had the same colourist (Brad Anderson) - however, in the former issue he bears a red on black emblem, while red on white in the latter; and in The Flash #22, set immediately after Batman #22, Thawne has his red on black emblem again. I also think that the newer image appears to be more clearer - the current one has Thawne tainted with blood all over him. --AdrianZoom (talk) 16:57, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I think having an image where he's the sole center of attention is more important than the logo issue. It's about the best representation of the most recognizable version, and logo variations aren't that important for that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:02, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Batman Villian Should Eobard Thawne really be considered a Batman villain if he attacked Batman once, wouldn't that just mean he's a Flash villain who appeared in a Batman comic to attack him.Schroeswald (talk) 14:40, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :He should absolutely not be considered one. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:49, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Pre-Flashpoint additions We all know Thawne's history is very confusing due to multiple retcons, but I have made some edits in an attempt to clear it up a little. Basically I rearranged the rebirth origin and placed in the beginning under a "pre-flashpoint" section. I re-read Flash #25 and it is pretty clear that the origin explained in this issue took place before flashpoint. I think it is important to have this under Thawne's page, since a lot of his rebirth stories intertwines with pre-flashpoint stuff. Back to re-reading Flash #25, it seems that his new 52 origin still happened, but he just gained his pre-FP memories before the button, which kind of overshadowed his new 52 origin sice he now knows this was his unaltered origin. Hopefully this ties everything together for anyone who was confused by Thawne's timeline. --Sromero78 (talk) 02:33, June 5, 2018 (UTC)